Through Glass
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: EO, When Olivia gets upset will Elliot make it all better with Cragen's ok? And will the others find out? Rated M for adult subject matter ONESHOT! SONGFIC! Featuring Throught Glass by stone sour!


Through Glass 

_I don't own SVU OR Stone Sour_

Through Glass 

He looked in the interrogation room to see her crying in the chair

_**I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed **_

Cragen walks in to find him staring at her.

"Go get her Elliot"**_  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head_**

He walked over to her and she looked him in they eye. He leaned in and kissd her, she pulled away.

"What are you doing Cragen could be right there, our badges would be taken."

"He is right out there, he's the one who told me to do this."

"Elliot I-" she couldn't finish her sentence because his mouth was around hers. She melted when his hand moved up her back and on to her head. She tilted her head and he ovepowered her and she fell off the chair**_  
How do you feel? that is the question_**

" Are you ok, are you hurt." For her answer she pulled him back into a kiss. He moved his hand up her thigh. His moan made her realize where they were.**_  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in,  
describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me _**

"Elliot…" she got in between his kisses" Elliot not here. Everyone will see."

"I know, that's the beauty of it! The beauty of you."

"Elliot, at least in the crib, where we can lock the door and close the blinds!"

"Fine." He kissed her again.**__**

Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head 

_It's about damn time, you could cut the sexual tension between those two with a knife since day one._ Cragen thought. He was watching his two best detectives making out on the floor. They walked out and Olivia turned red at the sight of him.**__**

How much is real, so much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
contaminating everything  
We thought came from the heart,  
But never did right from the start 

"Elliot, I've wanted thin for so long, are you sure? I don't want to be your rebound girl. I know your divorce was hard with Kathy but-"

Elliot kissed her again, he wanted her more than ever, just looking at her made him want her more. He picked up her head and held her face in hin hands

"Olivia, you could never be my rebound girl I love you with all my heart and soul." He said lightly kissing her. It sent shivers down her spine. Her hands went right to his shirt and removed it. He took hers off, breaking the kiss for only seconds.

_**Just listen to the noises (no more sad voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember its just different from what you've seen. **_

"Olivia Benson, you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're not too bad youreself Stabler." She said wanting him, trying to control her urge to throw him on the bed and kiss him so hard he couldn't breathe. He felt the same, he wanted to throw her on that cot and make love to her like there was no tomorrow.**_  
I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head _**

They all followed them up to the crib, waiting for the inevitable. When Elliots Shirt came off Casey let out a loud "Daaumn, he's hot!" Then she looked around awkwardly noticing everyone else was a man and was staring at her. When Olivia's shirt came off Cragen ran down to his office, he didn't want to see anymore, John and Fin just stood there, mouths wide open, eyes poping out of their skulls.

"That's Olvia, DAMN!!! I never knew how hot she was."

"Yeah right Fin, you're eyeing her all the time! She is hot!! I envy you Elliot Stabler!"

"I do not eye her all the time!"

"Oh, come on FIN! I'm not here all the time and I see it! And John, you envy Elliot, well I ENVY OLIVIA!"

"Yeah well I envy them both!" Casey and John looked at him like he had 10 heads "No, you homophobs, THEY GET TO SCREW WHILE WE GOTTA WORK!"

"Sure, that's it! Oh, like that pretty shade of red you turned Fin! It's actually quite Sexy!"

"DO I have to prove to you I'm straight?"

"Um, yea, but not here, we ARE NOT, going in there to do whats they're doing. AND NOT IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM EITHER FIN!" Casey called as she walked down the steps.**__**

Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head 

Elliot had her in his arms, kissing her softly. She felt shocks going down her spine everytime he moved his lips or his hands, she couldn't imagine the sensation she would get when he was inside her, becoming one with her. She moaned and he swallowed it. He threw her onto the cot and whispered into her ear.

"Make love to me Olivia."

"As long as you wa-ha-haaa oh that feels so good! Don't stop! Oh God, Yes Elliot right there." She screamed out as he moved heis hands all over her body and into her center. "Oh, Gode Elliot, Oh SHIT ! Damn it Fuck me Elliot!"

"Over and Over baby. Over and Over. As long as you promise me one thing."

"Anything God damnit! Just get inside me before I take over."

"Just as long as you love me in the morning."

"God, yes, just get inside me!"

He took took off her pants and his and placed himself into her and started a slow rhythm.

"Faster Elliot, make me cum!"

He obeyed her wishes.

"Oh GOD. FUCK YES!!!! Oh, Oh,Oh, ELLIOT!!" She screamed out his name.

"Olivia!"

"Say my name again, I love the way to say it!"

"Olivia."

"Ha, ha, HOLY GOD IN HEAVEN."

"I never thought you were so spiritual."

"Shut up and kiss me."

He leaned in and kissed her, leaving him weak enough where she can take control, she climbed on top of him and humped him like there was no tomorrow.

"Sh-sh-shit 'Liv, oh, damn, oh fuck me."

"I'm trying." She leaned in and kissed him, he took control agan. He made them both cum. He crashed into her

"Are you ok?"

"Never better. I wish this never had to end, you are amazing."

"You're even better."

_**And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you **_

Come on back to my place, we're sure to be more alone then we are here."

"Look, it's dark out. We were at it for a while."

"Look at the stars, There's a shooting star! Make a wish" They both closed their eyes, knowing they wouls wish for the same thing. That they could be together forever. He lokked at her once more.

"I love you Olivia Benson."

"I love you Elliot Stabler.**__**

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
oh god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head 

Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever   
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you

Who are the stars?  
Who are the stars?  
They lie…

"Be mine?"

"Always. Be mine?"

"Always and forever."


End file.
